


A Pinch Of...

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't cook, but he's not useless in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pinch Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games bonus challenge "Recipes".

"A pinch of turmeric," Stiles murmurs to himself as he finds the spice and expertly measures out a pinch, adding it to the bowl. "A quarter cup of fresh lime juice." Grabbing a lime, he slices it in half and squeezes the juice into a measuring cup, eying the line before tossing the spent fruit in the sink and pouring the juice into the bowl.

He winces as lime juice stings a scrape on one knuckle and he stuffs it in his mouth for a moment, before moving to the freezer to dig out the bag of ginger root. As he's grating some into the mixture, arms wrap around him from behind and he startles, then relaxes into his mate's embrace.

"What's for dinner?"

Stiles snorts and rebags the ginger. "This is the start of a dilution to rid the garden of brownies." He taps the sheet of paper covered in Deaton's neat penmanship and a couple of suspicious stains.

"So...no dinner?"

Grinning, Stiles turns and wraps his arms around Peter's neck to kiss him softly. "Order us a pizza?"

"You can concoct elaborate potions without error but we have pizza for dinner?" Peter sighs but reaches for the phone and the pile of take-out menus.

"Once this starts simmering on the stove we're going to want to avoid the kitchen for a while."

"Maybe we should eat on the patio."

Stiles grins.

End


End file.
